1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric roaster, particularly to one having two roaster trays mounted respectively on a base and a cover which are connected pivotally together.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an electric roaster 1 of the above-described type which includes a base 10 supporting a rectangular roaster tray 12 and a cover 20 holding another rectangular roaster tray 22. The roaster tray 12 has an oil-collecting hole 121 adjacent to one side thereof, a plurality of parallel ribs confining grooves 122, and an upwardly and laterally extending rim 123. The surface of the roaster tray 12 is slanted downward to the oil-collecting hole 121. A heating element 13 is attached to the roaster tray 12 at the bottom side thereof, and an oil-collecting receptacle 14 is provided below the hole 121 of the roaster tray 12 so as to collect the liquids such as oil and water, released from the food roasted on the roaster tray 12.
The roaster tray 22 is also formed with a plurality of parallel grooves 221 and a rectangular rim 222. In use, food is placed on the roaster tray 12 and the cover 20 is turned to the base 10 to close the roaster tray 12 with the roaster tray 22. The rim 222 of the roaster tray 22 extends outwardly of the rim 123 of the roaster tray 12 when the roaster tray 12 is closed so that an enclosed space is formed between the roaster trays 12 and 22 for heating the food. The heating element 13 is energized by turning on a control unit 110 incorporating a timing device and mounted on the base 10.
A disadvantage encountered in the aforesaid conventional roaster is that the roaster tray 22 cannot be used individually for roasting food as it is not provided with any means for heating and for collecting liquid released from roasted food. After the roasted tray 22 is open and turned away from the roaster tray 12 upon completion of roasting, the liquids, such as oil and water, emitted from the roasted food is accumulated in an indented part of the roaster tray 22 and has to be removed therefrom by rubbing off with a piece of oil absorbing cloth or tilting the roaster to cause the liquid to flow out. To clean the roaster tray 22 in such a manner is inconvenient.
An object of the present invention is to provide a roaster of the above-mentioned type with an improved arrangement by which a roaster tray mounted on a cover of the roaster can perform a roasting operation independently of a roaster tray supported on a base housing and by which the liquids produced in the roaster trays held by both the base housing and the cover can be removed conveniently.
According to the present invention, an electric roaster comprises a base housing including a first roaster tray mounted thereon, and a first heating element attached to a bottom side of the first roaster tray. The first roaster tray includes a surface slanting downward in a first direction from one end to the other end of the first roaster tray, and an oil collecting hole formed in the first roaster tray adjacent to the other end of the first roaster tray. A collecting receptacle is disposed in the base housing below the oil collecting hole. A cover housing includes a second roaster tray mounted herein. One of the cover housing and the second roaster tray is connected pivotally to one of the base housing and the first roaster tray so that the first roaster tray is covered by the second roaster tray when the cover housing is turned to cover the base housing. The second roaster tray includes a surface slanting downward in a second direction parallel to the first direction from one end to the other end of the second roaster tray, an indented part disposed adjacent the other end of the second roaster tray, and an oil spout communicated with the indented part and extending into the base housing to communicate with the collecting receptacle.